


Listen To Your Elders

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bra'tac dispenses advice on relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Your Elders

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/8773.html). Written for [](http://annerbhp.livejournal.com/profile)[**annerbhp**](http://annerbhp.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: 'How about Teal'c and R'yac hanging out together, bemoaning the vagaries of the women in their lives. (I'm sure Bra'tac would have some sound advice. :P)'

"Father, she insists that I aid in keeping our home clean," said Ry'ac. He paced the length of Teal'c's room. "I am a _warrior_."

"As is your wife," said Teal'c. His eyes followed Ry'ac's hurried steps even as his body remained at rest.

"As she reminds me," said Ry'ac. He paused and turned to face Teal'c, every inch of his stance belying aggravation. "Frequently."

Bra'tac laughed from where he was seated in the corner chair. "Let her have her way, Ry'ac," he said. "There is no shame in a warrior cleaning his home."

"But Master Bra--" said Ry'ac, whirling.

Bra'tac held up one hand. "Your wife is a warrior who fights at your side," he said. "The least you can do is aid her in other ways."

"Master Bra'tac is a wise man, son," said Teal'c.

"You would do well to listen to me in this also, Teal'c," said Bra'tac, fixing his gaze on Teal'c.

Ry'ac chuckled. "You and Ishta--" he started.

"Are fine," said Teal'c firmly. "She is due for a visit to Earth very soon."

"Whereupon you will take her out to dinner," said Bra'tac firmly. "It is the least you can do.

"Of course, Master Bra'tac," said Teal'c, inclining his head in a solemn nod.

"I have already made reservations for a hotel room after," said Bra'tac. "General O'Neill gave me his credit card. Some of the Tau'ri traditions are worth adopting."

"We are in trouble, are we not, Father?" asked Ry'ac.

"Not if you follow the advice of your elders," said Bra'tac. 

\--end--


End file.
